The Role of A Lifetime
by sellthelie
Summary: We all have a part to play. Harry


**Disclaimer: Belongs to JK Rowling**

**The Role of a Lifetime**

**1/1**

**

* * *

**It seemed so natural, so perfect. Almost as though this was the way it was supposed to be all along. It was you and me, we were supposed to be together. Who would have thought it? I sure didn't. I played my part to perfection, in my greatest performance, my life. There was certain ways I had to behave, think, everything was choreographed down to the last moment. One false move and it was over, no room for creativity, no place to change the script. It was what it was. If there were awards given out for what I was doing, there would hardly be any doubt as to who the winner was, it was crystal clear. It was more than acting, it had become my face, the way I acted, I did it all, every single moment of the day, my facade was in place. Then you came along, and shattered it once and for always. It wasn't enough anymore, the pretending had grown old. It was time to take on my greatest test yet, the role of a lifetime. 

Become me, the true me.

I was more than a little surprised when we met once more. Of course I remembered who you were, everyone knew who you were. I think you were more famous now than you had ever been, the war had been over for three years at that stage. And it seemed we were walking the same path, alone. All your friends, as had mine had paired off with someone, and were now in the process of marrying, and starting a family. I would have thought you'd have found some girl already, and have your own little family all set up. But that wasn't how it happened, war changes these kind of things. Things were out of our immediate control, accidents happen, people lose their lives. It's a given fact of the game. Nothing can change what happened, when can only accept them as is and move on as best we can.

I won't say that it was instantaneous, because we both know it wasn't, nor would it have happened that way. There was too much water under the bridge, a lot of obstacles that had to be overcome. Our own foolish perceptions were the first thing to change. Thrown together as we were it was only natural that we would become closer. I chose a side, and I stuck to it. After Sixth year, I stepped away from my family, and did for once what I thought was right. Looking after myself is what I heard, and I didn't do anything to convince them otherwise. Some of my fellow Housemates, had switched over for that reason, and I don't judge them in anyway. Anyone who decided on that course was brave in their own way, I wasn't going to hold their quest for self-preservation against them.

Surprise of all surprises, I became an Auror. I imagine people didn't think I was that bright, or had a brain at all. That was surprisingly helpful, it didn't place any expectations on me. I could do whatever came my way, and no one expected me to do it better or worse. I could have failed miserably and no one would be disappointed. Not that they wouldn't have been pleased. You didn't became an Auror, I think it was too much for you to do. You had just defeated the second Dark Wizard, the greatest threat to the Wizarding World, I think you could afford to take a step back. And you did for a little while, and then for some puzzling reasons, you wanted in. And the door flung wide open, and you were welcomed with open arms. It was all going marvelously till you met your partner, the one who would accompany you on those deadly missions, the one who would always have your back, and you would in return. The person you would have to trust above all others, including yourself. Me.

Unsurprisingly it was rocky at the start, old feelings die hard. There was one thing that is essential to an Auror's partnership. Trust, in your partner, in their abilities, and the fact that they will be there for you always. It took a while, and a lot of hard work, but it came. Shocked many when we started working almost harmoniously. I found you interesting, there was more to you than met the eye. You put the face forward that everyone wanted to see, much like myself I surmise. But then you began to let your guard down around me a little. It was a sight to behold. All of your emotions, your thoughts and feelings. They were more than I expected, I had been privy to your moods over the years we had spent at Hogwarts, but these were on an entirely different scale.

You'd flash between happy and sad in an instant, one moment you would be jubilant and carefree almost, and then you would be gloomy and morose. And more than a little disagreeable. It was dreadfully hard to keep up with, but I had had some training with Draco, so I was used to it. I don't think I was easy myself, but we adapted and we learned to get along with each other. Slowly it began to change, we would meet for a drink or two after work. Then that became most nights, and then there were lunch dates on our days off. Suddenly that became dinner, and it just escalated from there. Luckily our working relationship didn't change that much, some-days you worried about my safety, but I think I proved to you on more than a few occasions that I could look after myself, and you.

Your friends seemed to accept that we were together much sooner than mine did. Old prejudices die hard I imagine, but they did. And here we are. It's not easy, the course of true love never is. I like to think that is what I found with you, the other half, the one that completes me in every way that matters. You see the real me, the one that I kept hidden for so very long, and make me feel brave enough to show it to the whole world.

We all have our part to play in all this life, and I've found mine, it's right by your side.

* * *

_Complete._


End file.
